<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mike and Lucas help each other out by simone_around</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626113">Mike and Lucas help each other out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around'>simone_around</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finds Lucas with a boner and helps him get rid of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mike and Lucas help each other out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts">ajson123456</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request by Ajson123456 for a Mike x Lucas story.</p><p>This is the last story I'll write today but I might write more tomorrow. I will get to the other requests.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin were having their usual dungeons and dragons night in Mike’s basement. They had been playing for hours and Lucas really needed to pee. The other three were annoyed because they were in the middle of a really exciting campaign but there was no way he could hold it. The bathroom downstairs was broken so he had to run upstairs to use the other one. After about 10 minutes, they were getting more annoyed that he wasn’t back, so Mike said he would go upstairs and see what’s taking so long.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>On the way to the bathroom, Mike ran into Nancy. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her and Mike blushed. “Why are you in such a hurry?” Nancy asked. “Have you seen Lucas?” Nancy nodded. “He’s in the bathroom.” Mike ran past her. “Put some clothes on while my friends are over by the way!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike stopped outside of the bathroom when he heard strange noises coming from inside. He expected to hear Lucas peeing but instead it sounded like he was moaning. He opened the door and was shocked to see that Lucas was actually masturbating. Lucas was startled and tried to cover his penis but it was rock hard so there was no way his hands could hide it. “Close the door!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike did as he said but he stepped inside first so they were in the bathroom together. “What are you doing?!” Lucas blushed. “I bumped into Nancy on the way to the bathroom and she was completely naked. I got hard so I needed to get rid of it before I come back downstairs.” Mike was annoyed but understood. Nancy tended to walk around naked after a shower and he knew all of his friends thought she was sexy. “Fine, but why is it taking so long?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas started to play with himself again, too horny to care about Mike watching. “I just take a while, okay? If I had Max to help me out it would go faster but with just my hand it takes a while.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike was impatient. “Well the guys are getting annoyed waiting. What if I helped out?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas couldn’t believe what Mike just said. ‘Seriously? You’d do that?” Mike nodded. “Just to hurry you up. I’m not gay or anything.” In fact, seeing Lucas’s big dick had made Mike half hard too and he’d always wanted to play with his friends’ dicks. He walked up to his friend and grabbed his dick from the side. He was surprised at how thick it was in his hand and it was definitely much longer than his.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas moaned and started leaking precum from being touched and Mike started to jerk him off. Lucas even began to fuck Mike’s hand, excited to get a handjob from one of his best friends. Meanwhile Mike was getting harder and he couldn’t help but rub his boner against Lucas’s butt while he lifted Lucas’s shirt with his other hand and played with his nipples. Lucas moaned and bucked his hips even harder, now dripping precum all over the toilet seat. He was really close and Mike’s hands felt so good. Both boys moaned super hard as Lucas finally came, spurting a huge load of cum all over Mike’s hand and the toilet.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas smiled at his friend as he started to clean up the cum with toilet paper. “Damn man, that felt so good! Thanks, now let’s go back to the game.” But Mike wasn’t ready to leave yet. “No way man, first you have to help me.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas looked down and saw that Mike’s dick was now rock hard in his pants. Mike pulled them down to show how his 7 inch dick was full size and covered in precum. Lucas smiled as he had been waiting for a chance like this. But instead of just jerking Mike off, Lucas dropped to his knees and started to suck on him. Mike moaned in surprise as he got his first blowjob.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas sucked away, enjoying the taste of Mike’s cock and precum. Mike decided to get more comfortable and take off his shirt so he was completely naked. He started to play with his own nipples and ass as he fucked his friend’s mouth. Lucas also played with Mike’s balls and his own cock as it got fully hard again from sucking. Even though Mike was only 7 inches, it was still really big in Lucas’s mouth and he had trouble sucking it all but he enjoyed tasting what he could.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It wasn’t long before Mike had to cum and he moaned super loud as he finished in Lucas’s mouth. Lucas hungrily swallowed the cum as he continued to play with himself. There was too much cum though and he pulled away, though Mike kept shooting it and it got all over Lucas’s face. Surprisingly, even after he finished cumming Mike was still completely hard. Lucas smiled as he still wanted to try more things.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lucas stood up and leaned against the wall and he spread his ass with both hands. “Here, use this next.” Mike smiled as he was still super horny and had always wanted to try anal. His cock was still covered in cum and spit so it didn’t hurt when he put it in. It felt super good for both of them and they moaned together as Mike pushed his entire dick inside Lucas’s tight butt. Mike then reached around to jerk off Lucas’s dick as he fucked him, and Lucas returned the favor by reaching around to play with Mike’s ass while using the other hand to hold onto the wall.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Mike and Lucas moaned harder and harder as Mike fucked Lucas. He had never even fucked El this hard before but it felt so good to have his dick in Lucas’s ass. It felt so good he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Mike moaned again and then shot all his cum into Lucas’s butthole. The feeling of all the cum inside him made Lucas cum as well and he shot a huge burst of cum all over the bathroom wall as he moaned as well.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Still somehow the boys were still horny, and Lucas sat down on the toilet with his dick pointing straight up. Seeing a chance to ride his first dick, Mike smiled and sat on Lucas’s lap. He faced him so his own hard dick would rub against Lucas’s chest, making it sticky with all the cum and precum he was still leaking, while luckily Lucas’s cum leaked from his butt into the toilet. Both moaned harder than they ever had before as their dicks were both sensitive from cumming so many times even though they were still rock hard. Since Lucas’s dick was thicker and longer it made Mike feel amazing as his butt got fucked. He bounced up and down in pleasure as he moaned Lucas’s name and Lucas moaned his. They rubbed their chests together and their nipples felt super good too and Mike’s dick was spurting pre all over Lucas.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>They felt so good and were enjoying fucking each other so much that they even began to make out. They were moaning so much they had forgotten that their friends and Nancy were home too. Mike let out one last moan and then shot his cum all over both his and Lucas’s chests, even shooting so much it splashed against their faces. Finally Lucas came as well, filling Mike’s ass completely with his cum so much that it leaked out onto his legs.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>As Mike stood up, both of their dicks had finally softened and while they had enjoyed the sex they were also glad they had finally gotten rid of their boners. They washed up quickly and got dressed before going back downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“What took so long?” Dustin asked. Mike and Lucas both smiled at each other. “It’d take too long to explain. Let’s get back to the game.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>